


Echoes Of The Past

by JoyceCecilia143



Category: grant gustin - Fandom
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyceCecilia143/pseuds/JoyceCecilia143
Summary: Life couldn't be better for Grant: he has a loving girlfriend, great friends, a great job and he's one of TV's fastest rising stars, until one drunk driver changes everything. Will his life ever be the same after that?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My second story!

* Grant’s POV *

My life was perfect. I was the star of a hit TV series on the CW, I had a great apartment both in LA and Vancouvers and I had the best girlfriend in the entire world. She was everything I could ever ask for and so much more.

We met at a clothing store where she worked. I was being chased by paparazzi and fans and ran into a random store to hide until they were gone. I stormed in there so fast that I didn’t see the girl standing by the clothes rack in front of me and I crashed into her, hard.

We both fell into the rack, me landing right on top of her. And by that I mean, all 6 feet and 3 inches of me. She was about 5’3” I guessed, so I basically squished her under my weight.

I quickly jumped to my feet and helped her up. “I am so sorry”, I said as I pulled her up. She straightened herself up and answered: “It’s okay. I’m fine. No harm no foul.” I knew right then and there, I was in love.

Believe me when I say I’m not the type to fall head over heels for a girl I don’t even know, but this girl... This girl was special. The way she stared at me with those big brown, Bambi-like eyes. It was like magic.

And she was a fan of the show, I could tell by her Flash charm bracelet, which happened to have a charm with my face on it dangling from it.

“Hi, I’m (YN)”, she said in that sweet, melodic voice of hers. “Hi, I- I’m”, I started, but she beat me to it. “You’re Grant”, she smiled and I melted. “I’m a big fan of yours.” I loved how she said that with such passion, but without sounding like a crazy fan girl.

That was actually one of the things I loved most about her. She always had her crazy fan girl moments, but only while watching the show or when she was visiting me on set and watched me film.

As soon as the director woud yell cut, she would run up to see me, she was just my (YN), the girl who you could discuss world politics with one moment and be having a “Chubby Bunny” contest with the next.

For 3 years everything was beyond perfect. My family adored her, my friends wanted to be like her and they loved having her around. All of that changed in the blink of an eye. All of that changed in that one near-fatal night.


	2. The Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The event that could change Grant's life forever

She was driving down my street, after we had just said our goodbyes. My mom had made dinner for the whole family and we had all had a wonderful evening together. The entire night we either had our arms around each other or we were holding hands.

During dinner she was rubbing my thigh the entire time, which she knew could drive me crazy. She loved to tease me, and I loved it when she did. She was my first real love, and I was hers.

Over time, we had gotten a bit more ‘experienced’ at that kind of thing and we always knew how to have a good time, if you know what I mean. I had just kissed her goodbye and watched as she drove off into the darkness.

She must have been gone for only 5 minutes, when suddenly the calm and cool night air was filled with the blaring sounds of sirens. I didn’t make too much of it at first, it was LA after all, this happened on a daily basis.

It wasn’t until 2 cops arrived at my door step at 3 in the morning, that my whole world came tumbling down. My heart felt like it was gonna burst out of my chest, my lungs felt like they were being squeezed shut by a sumo wrestler and my eyes were burning from the tears that just wouldn’t stop coming.

The cops told me that a drunk driver in a shotty pick up truck had run a red light and hit (YN)’s car full on in the driver’s side. The rescue workers had to use the jaws of life to get her out of the mangled wreck of her blue Mini Cooper.

That whole night just became a blur at that point. All I heard was the sound of my own tears falling, and my mom talking to the police officers in the distance. “Grant, sweetie?”, my mom approached me, rubbing my back to comfort me, just like (YN) always did when I wasn’t feeling good.

My mom told me that (YN) was alive, but in critical condition. She begged me not go see her, because it would be too painful for me. But I couldn’t just stay at home. I had to be there, with the woman I loved.

Against my mom’s advice, I had my brother take me to the hospital. Luckily I was still sane enough to know that I shouldn’t be driving right now. On the way there, we drove by the accident site where what was left of (YN)’s car was being towed away. Shattered glass and pieces of debris were scattered all across the road. In the midst of all that chaos, I saw it. There was a pool of blood in the middle of the road and in it I saw something glisten.

I told my brother to stop and I ran straight for the middle of the road. Police officers still on the scene tried to stop me, but when they saw who I was, and they saw the despair and panic in my eyes, they let me through.

I pointed towards what I now knew was the necklace that I had given her for our 1st anniversary. It was a silver necklace, with a rhinestone studded letter ‘G’ in it. She had worn it ever since, she told me that the necklace was what got her through being apart from me, because this way I was with her all the time, even when I wasn’t. I needed to take it with me, to give it back to her when she woke up. Little did I know what was going to happen next.


	3. Bombshell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant absolutely has to see you, but what he sees, horrifies him...

 

I arrived at the hospital, approaching the first nurse I could find to ask where (YN)’s room was. She led me to the Intensive Care Unit, where we stopped in front of a closed door.

“I should tell you that seeing (YN) like this will probably come as a shock to you. Her body has suffered some severe trauma.” She said, trying to prepare me for what I was about to see.

But in reality, nothing could have prepared me for what I saw when I walked in to that room. (YN), MY (YN) was lying there, motionless. Her skin was a pale color of grey, the grimness of the situation being emphasized by the lighting in the room.

There was a tube down her throat, the only thing that was keeping her chest moving at the moment. Tubes and wires were sticking out of her entire wounded body, hooked up to all sorts of machines to measure her vital functions.

Cuts and scrapes disgraced her perfect, tiny body, which now seemed even more tiny and fragile than ever before. The doctor walked in to give me an update on her status. What I heard was like a bomb had just been dropped right on top of me.

“(YN) has suffered multiple traumas to the head and the chest. She has several broken ribs and a massive hemorrhage in her brain. We won’t be able to tell the severity of the memory loss until after she wakes up. If she wakes up.”

This outraged me. What was he talking about, “IF” she woke up? Of course she would wake up. She and I had made a promise to each other we would never leave each other. And she always kept her promises.

The doctor left me alone in the room, with (YN)’s unconscious body. I still thought I was dreaming, that this wasn’t happening. But I wasn’t dreaming. And this WAS happening. And there was nothing I could do to make it all okay again.

The days that came after that consisted of me just sitting at her bed side, holding her hand. Her friends Miley, Demi and Selena visited every day. Tyler, Carlos and Danielle came to visit often as well.

No matter how often they told me (YN) would be okay, nothing could get me out of this depressed state. The news that I would get a few days later didn’t help at all.


	4. We Might As Well Be Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N finally wakes up.

Finally, (YN) woke up after being in a coma for 2 weeks. I thought I’d feel a sense of relief when she woke up. I thought I’d be able to hold her in my arms and tell her everything would be okay.

My heart literally sank into my chest when she spoke her first words after waking up. “Who are you?” She said, genuinely looking scared. She looked at me like I was a stranger, just a passerby.

Miley, Demi and Selena walked in and her face lit up. I saw a sliver of the girl I was in love with. I saw that sparkle in her eyes that she always had when she looked into my eyes. But now it wasn’t directed at me, it was directed to her friends.

My mind was going crazy trying to figure out just how much she had lost, how many years had been taken away because of that crash. One thing was for certain: the 3 years that we had been together were only real for just one of us.

I heard her talking to her friends, wondering how long it would take before one of them would ask me to leave. Just then, Miley came up to me. “I’m so sorry Grant.” She said with tears in her eyes.

I understood, though. I mean, I knew it wasn’t her fault she couldn’t remember anything and I knew it must have been terrifying for her not knowing what had happened. Not knowing anything about the past 3 years, or even more...

“Look, we’re gonna try everything we can to help her remember you, okay? Everything is gonna be okay.” Miley tried to reassure me, but I couldn’t shake the feeling of having just lost the best thing that had ever happened to me.

I took one last look at my (YN), who wasn’t really mine anymore. At least, not for now. I vowed to myself I would wait, wait until she remembered. I turned to Miley and she hugged me, tears still in her eyes. “Thanks, Miles.” I said, hugging her back.

“Can you just tell her that no matter what, I’ll always be here if she needs me? That goes for you guys too.” I said, trying to choke back the tears. Miley nodded and then turned back to (YN).

I closed the door behind me and ran outside. I ran all the way home, with my lungs burning and my legs getting heavier and heavier with each new step I took. People in their cars were staring at me, young girls on the street were chasing me, but I didn’t care. I wanted to go home.

I finally made it home and ran straight up to my room. The minute the door closed behind me, the tears started falling like rain. I fell back against the door and slid onto the floor.

My lungs were still burning and each breath became more strained than the next. But still I couldn’t stop the tears from coming even if I tried. I pulled my legs up to my knees and wrapped my arms around them, as if I was trying to keep myself from falling apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of new chapters, school has been crazier than I thought it would be... Will be on a school trip from Monday to Friday next week, so I'll try to post at least one new chapter of both my stories on here this week. Hope you guys are still liking this story!


	5. It Only Hurts When I Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant is having a hard time dealing with the loss of (Y/N)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaack!!! 
> 
> Here's chapter 5 of Echoes Of The Past. ENJOY!

 

I woke up on the floor against my door. It was 3AM, I noticed when I stared at the alarm clock on my bedside table. I gathered all my strength and picked myself up off the floor.

I flicked on the light in my bath room and stood in front of the mirror. My face had tear stains all over it and my eyes were all red and swollen from crying. “You look like ass.” I said to myself as I reached down to open the faucet.

I was desperate for a shower. Usually when I took a shower, I could relax and all my stress would just disappear. Not this time though. The second I stepped into the shower, thoughts of (YN) started filling my head.

At first the thoughts were all blurred up, but then the images became crystal clear. Fans chasing me. Me running into the store. Crashing into (YN). Seeing her face, her smile for the very first time.

Our first date. We went out for lunch and then went for a walk in the park. We stayed there for hours just laying on the grass. Pretty soon that kind of became our ‘thing’. We could just lie somewhere for hours, wrapped up in each other’s arms and we wouldn’t even need to say a word.

The pictures flashed again. The cabin in Aspen. Me and my brother went on a last minute snow boarding trip and she came with us. It was at our one year anniversary. This was also the first time we slept together.

I forced myself to open my eyes, even though the water was still running and stinging in my eyes. I just couldn’t bare seeing any more. I got out of the shower and put on some sweats and a Superman shirt. A shirt that (YN) got for me last Christmas.

I quickly took it off and picked something else, something that wouldn’t remind me of her. Sadly EVERYTHING reminded me of (YN). I laid down on my bed and once again let the tears run free.

Finally I managed to fall asleep, but it wasn’t a peaceful sleep. Non stop images of memories me and (YN) had shared in the past kept rushing by. This marked the first night of insomnia, and the first step in my downward spiral, caused by having to live without my (YN).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are still liking the story! 
> 
> Keep an eye out for new chapters of this story and my other Grant story Fix You. I'll probably be posting a whole new story on here soon as well, so be sure to check that out soon! :)


	6. Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A weekend getaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an extra chapter this week! :) Hope you enjoy

The next couple of days and weeks, I went from bad to worse. I barely ate anything anymore, I got an average of 1,5 hours of sleep every night and I stopped taking care of myself.

I mean, it wasn’t like I stopped showering or anything, I still made sure I looked somewhat presentable in case paparazzi would show up – I didn’t want them to get involved and make things even worse – but I just didn’t care about food or water - or anything, for that matter - anymore.

I only cared for her. She was my rock, the one constant thing in my life. The one person that I knew would always be there when I needed her, was gone. I could still see her, hear her voice, even smell her scent on the shirt of mine she always used to wear, but I was a complete stranger to her.

The network had given me some time off, mainly thanks to Tyler, Kyle and Carlos who had made it their mission to bring the old me back, even though they knew there was only one thing – one person – that could make me feel better, that could make me feel whole again.

The guys had come up with the idea of renting a beach house and spending the weekend there with (YN)’s friends. Which of course meant (YN) herself would be there too.

I tried to get out of it, since I knew (YN) would be there too, but the guys practically kidnapped me. I had no choice but to pretend like I was okay, like being around (YN) wasn’t killing me on the inside.

Being so close to her, and still not being able to hold her, to kiss her or just talk to her like I used to. The whole drive there, I pretended to be asleep, my iPod on full blast. I could feel (YN) staring at me.

I couldn’t see her, but I could feel it. In my head, I replayed memories of us together, her looking at me with those big brown eyes. Those eyes that could see right down to the deepest, darkest places of my soul. She knew everything about me.


	7. Fall To Pieces

I was pulled out of my train of thought when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. When I opened my eyes, I swear I could feel my heart stop for a second when I saw who it had been.

(YN) was staring right at me with those Bambi-eyes, smiling the smile that I had missed so much. But she was just being nice, I was still just “Grant, the guy who played that superhero on TV” to her.

She considered me her friend, at least that’s what Demi had told me a few days before the trip. Demi had assured me that if (YN) considered me her friend again, she could start falling for me again as well.

I wished that was enough for me, that she would just fall in love with me again. But it wasn’t. It wouldn’t make up for the 3 years that we had already had together. We would have to start rebuilding our whole relationship all over again.

But I figured it was better than the alternative, which was not being with her at all. (YN) was staring at me, the smile had faded and in its place came a look of worry, one that I knew too well.

(YN) had this way of knowing when something wasn’t right. She could always tell just when I needed her most, even when I hadn’t realized it yet myself. “Are you okay?”, she said as she put her hand on my shoulder.

I was still slumped down in my seat in the van, and I knew for a fact that I looked like ass so I understood her concern. That was one of her best qualities, she was always looking out for her friends.

I took out my ear plugs and sat up straight. I replied “Uh, yeah. I’m... Fine.”. I hardly recognized my own voice, it sounded so raspy and hoarse. She didn’t seem satisfied with my answer but she didn’t push on either.

She got out of the car, me following behind her. I was mentally preparing myself for an emotionally draining weekend, and for an acting performance I wish I wouldn’t have to do: pretend to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are still reading this... School has been crazy lately and it's showing no signs of stopping any time soon. But I will try to keep my stories updated to the best of my ability. Hope you like this chapter!


	8. Waves Crashing

I followed her up to the house, walking right behind her. Almost instantly, memories of our weekend getaway to the beach house in Cabo, now almost 2 years ago, came crashing down on me like waves crashing on the shore.

The memories had me in their grasp, but I snapped back to reality almost instantly when I saw (YN) slump down on the stairs. I immediately sat down next to her, taking her by the shoulders.

She was sitting on the step, holding her head in her hands. I kept asking her if she was okay, but she didn’t respond. At one point I was almost shouting at her, struggling to hide the panic in my voice.

Finally, she lifted her head and looked up at me, as if she had only just realized I was sitting there. “Are you okay?” I asked again, relaxing a little bit. She replied “Yeah, I think so”, in a voice that sounded a bit shaky and weak.

By now, Miley had turned around toward us when she noticed me and (YN) still hadn’t joined them inside. She sat down next to (YN), putting her arms around her. “It happened again.” (YN) told her best friend.

Miley looked at me, knowing I would have no idea what (YN) was talking about. Instead of explaining anything, Miley just told me to take (YN)’s bags inside and that she could handle it from there.

Too tired and emotionally drained to protest, I got up and took our stuff inside the house. Something about the look on Miley’s face, for some reason, sparked a hope inside of me, a hope that gave me just enough strength to keep going for one more day.


End file.
